El taxista
by nellito
Summary: el iba por las calles buscando un cliente mas, pero nunca espero encontrarse con la persona que cambiaria por completo su vida... mala para summarys entren y lean todos humanos
1. el primer encuentro

**Hola!!!! bno aqui les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste y que dejen sus reviews ok**

**los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a stephenie meyer**

* * *

**El primer encuentro**

Me paseaba por las iluminadas calles de Nueva York esperando a alguna persona que necesitara un taxi, generalmente a estas horas de la noche, las calles se encontraban abarrotadas de gente así que sería cuestión de minutos que encontrara a algún cliente.

Observe a las personas que se encontraban deambulando por las banquetas, cada quien sumergido en sus pensamientos, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que los rodeaba, mientras yo me encontraba atento ante cualquier posible cliente, y como dije no tarde tanto en encontrar a alguien, lo que no me esperaba era que fuera una de las mujer más hermosas que había visto en mi no tan larga vida. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso, no era voluptuosa como otras, pero tenía todas las curvas necesarias para dejar a más de uno idiotizado.

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿a dónde la llevo?- pregunte mientras la joven se metía al carro de una manera sumamente sensual, maldición y qué decir de ese vestido que traía, tenía un escote en la espalda que terminaba precisamente en la mismísima gloria.

-Podrías llevarme a Central Park por favor -valla que tenía una voz para morirse, aunque su rostro mostraba algo de tristeza y por el retrovisor pude ver una lagrima negra que salía de sus hermosos ojos castaños y recorría sus mejillas arruinando así un poco su maquillaje, pero aun así haciéndola ver hermosa, tenía unos ojos chocolate que inconscientemente te obligaban a mirarlos y su cabello café castaño recogido en un moño alto la hacía ver tan elegante.

No prestaba mucha atención al camino y es que sus piernas me tenían demasiado embobado como para poder pensar en algo mas, de pronto note que sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, era uno de esos cigarros delgados que te daban risa, me apresure a extenderle lumbre para que lo pidiera prender, esperando que no notara el leve temblor de mi mano, me respondió prendiendo su cigarro con una gran calada y regalándome una sonrisa que me dejo idiotizado.

-Mi prometido me engaña, el muy estúpido cree que no me doy cuenta, como si llenarme de regalos caros fuera a dejarme ciega ante lo que pasa en mis narices, y yo como tonta que me deje engañar por qué sentía que algún día cambiaria y al fin me amaría a mí, que idiota-

Me lo dijo tan de repente que me sorprendí un poco, en primera porque se lo contara de buenas a primeras a un extraño y en segunda, quien sería tan estúpido como para engañar a tal mujer, debería ser un real idiota para siquiera pensarlo, y ella que pensaba que la tonta era ella, por dios si era toda una diosa, no se merecía estar así por ningún hombre.

-Debe ser un gran estúpido para engañar a una mujer como usted, si quiere darle una lección por favor no dude en pedirme ayuda- soltó una risita por el comentario, aunque algo dentro de mi esperaba que lo tomara en cuenta, aunque claro ella estaba muy lejos de ser alcanzable para mí.

-Me llamo Isabella Swan, un placer- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios que me dejo un poco tonto por lo que me tarde un poco en responder, pero al ver su cara y notar que esperaba mi respuesta estire mi mano para que la estrechara.

-Edward Cu…. Masen y el placer es todo mío- no podía decirle mi primer apellido, si no todo se arruinaría y sabría quien soy, esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi error, pero cuando la voltee a ver por el retrovisor me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-y dime Edward, ¿por que trabajas en un taxi?, digo si no es mucha indiscreción.-

-Claro que no, trabajo por las noches en el taxi para poder pagar la escuela de medicina, es muy cara y este trabajo me ayuda a solventar un poco los gastos,y aunque no tengo mucho trabajando, creo que me empieza agradar, se conoce a mucha gente interesante y muchas historias- dije con una sonrisa, y era verdad, en el poco tiempo que llevaba como taxista había escuchado de todo, desde las historias más tristes hasta las anécdotas más graciosas.

-Se nota que lo disfrutas, y me alegro que quieras estudiar medicina, es una gran carrera, yo nunca he tenido un trabajo, mi madre dice que una dama no debe trabajar, que para eso existen los esposos, para mantenernos como reinas, aunque nunca he compartido su manera de pensar, no me han dado como quien dice muchas opciones, esa es otra de las razones por las que tengo que hacer como si no supiera lo de mi prometido, aunque espero que terminando mi carrera, que es lo único que gracias a dios pude elegir, me pueda librar de todo eso y hacer mi vida como yo quiera.-

Y yo que pensé que mi vida era triste, debía ser horrible tener que ser obligado a casarte solo por interés y no poder tener ni voz ni voto ante las decisiones de tu vida, yo al menos había podido elegir qué hacer con mi vida, aunque muchas veces me preguntaba si había sido la decisión correcta.

Después de esa platica tan intima seguimos conversando sobre cosas superficiales, la verdad es que Isabella era una de las personas más interesantes que había conocido, aunque la plática que sosteníamos no era demasiado profunda siempre tenía respuesta para todo y aunque era un poco sarcástica me tenia embelesado, maldición esta mujer me había robado el alma en una noche.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Llegamos a su casa una media hora después, bueno sería más bien su apartamento, ya que el lugar era un compendio de departamentos que debía tener al menos unos 8 pisos.

-Vivo sola, es uno de los beneficios de estar comprometida con Jacob Black, puede ser de todo pero aun así respeto mi decisión de vivir sola hasta que nos casáramos, aunque frente a la sociedad argumentara que había sido su idea, dijo que me quería dar un poco de libertad antes de unir mi vida a la suya.

No supe que decir, no me agrado que mencionara el hecho que pronto se iba a casar, no sé porque pero al escucharlo mi corazón se había sentido raro, como no queriéndolo creer, pero era verdad, ella ya era de alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera una asqueroso bastardo que era capaz de engañarla, y lo peor de todo es que ahí terminaba su viaje, tenía que dejarla y salir de su vida y no me agradaba la idea, pero no sabía que mas hacer.

-Creo que es hora de que me marche- dije con la vista en el suelo, no quería que viera la tristeza que eso me causaba, pero lo que escuche como respuesta hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

-no quieres pasar, sé que es algo raro pero tu compañía me ha hecho bien y creo que no estoy preparada para dejarte ir-

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo lo que la hacían verse deliciosamente hermosa y un poco apenada aunque su mirada que se encontraba clavada en mis ojos me mostraba que de verdad esperaba que me quedara así que no pude más que asentir y caminar con ella hasta la entrada del edificio.

Entramos en silencio, aunque cuando subimos al elevador ella fue la primera en romperlo.

-Vivo en el 4 piso, la vista es grandiosa, no es tan alto como para marearse si te le quedas mirando mucho ni tan baja como para no poder tener un buen panorama de la ciudad, es lo que más me agrada- dijo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, yo solo atine a sonreírle ya que cuando justo cuando acabo su relato el elevador se abrió dándonos paso a su departamento. Una vez adentro me pidió que la esperara un momento para que pudiera irse a cambiar y ponerse algo más cómodo, así que solo atine a sentarme en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la sala. Su departamento era totalmente hermoso, la sala tenía 3 sillones color café obscuro que les daba un toque elegante pero acogedor al lado de uno de ellos se encontraba una mesita con una lámpara y varios libros, en el centro había una mesa de madera que combinaba perfectamente con los sillones, también había una chimenea en una de las paredes que hacía del departamento aun más acogedor, tenía un gran estéreo en una pequeña repisa atrás de uno de los sillones, y me percate que tenía muchas velas en la sala, eso explicaba el olor a fresas que le invadía las fosas nasales, era delicioso.

Oí un carraspeo y voltee para encontrarme con el ángel más hermoso que habían visto mis ojos, si antes con el vestido me había perdido en su hermosura, ahora que su rostro se encontraba sin maquillaje y su cabellos suelto húmedo todavía por el agua la hacían ver tan inocente, tan pura que sentí que se rompería ante cualquier movimiento, además de que con ese pans ceñido a su figura y esa camisa que le quedaba un poco grande la hacían ver tan tierna que me era imposible poder apartar la vista de ella, pero me vi obligado ya que ella me veía con el seño fruncido, seguramente preguntándose la razón de mi mirada.

-Disculpa por la tardanza, pero de verdad me urgía un baño, ¿gustas una copa de vino?- me pregunto caminando hacia lo que me supuse era lo cocina yo solo asentí, me debatía entre acompañarla o quedarme aquí a esperarla, pero preferí esperarla, temía que pensara que estaba invadiendo demasiado su espacio, además de que era un desconocido que se encontraba con ella sola en su casa, no quería darle una impresión equivocada.

Regreso con dos copas en una mano y una botella en la otra, las coloco en la mesa para poder poner un poco de música, después se sentó a mi lado y nos pusimos a platicar de muchas cosas, desde porque quería estudiar para doctor, aunque en esta parte no le pude decir mucho, solo que por que mi papa lo era y él me había inspirado, pero nunca mencionándole quien era, también hablamos de lo que ella estudiaba, me sorprendió que estudiara filosofía, se veía tan entusiasmada cuando hablaba de todo lo que aprendía y de cómo de grande quería escribir y ser famosa por sus libros que no pude más que admirarla más, a pesar de todo tenia aspiraciones grandes y que estaba seguro que algún día lograría.

Estábamos tan enfrascados en la plática que no me di cuenta que no le había preguntado de donde venia cuando me paro, sentía demasiada curiosidad y sabia que si no le preguntaba no dormiría a gusto, así que reuní todo el valor que tenía.

-Disculpa sé que no me incumbe pero ¿de donde venias cuando me detuviste?- me miro por unos segundos como pensando si responderme o no, después de unos segundos soltó un suspiro y me volvió a mirar…

-Salía de una fiesta que organizaba la familia de Jacob, me hubiera quedado un poco mas pero creo que cuando encontré a mi prometido en un cuarto con su amiga en una posición un poco comprometedora decidí que no podía seguir mas allí, además de que reafirme algo que sabía desde hace mucho y no me atrevía a aceptar, él nunca iba a amarme, nunca me podría comparar con la mujer que estaba con él, parecía más una modelo, con su cabello rubio rojizo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y un cuerpo sorprendente, en resumen todo lo que yo no soy, así que decidí no seguir haciendo el ridículo ante un montón de gente que sabía que Jacob solo me utiliza para poder tener una persona a quien llamar esposa, y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, temiendo que Jacob saliera a buscarme-

Una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla que fue rápidamente limpiada por mi dorso, no podía creer que considerara que había una mujer más bella que ella, ella era todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear y mucho mas, que su prometido sea un estúpido que además estaba ciego por rechazar a una mujer como bella. Me acerque un poco hacia ella movido un poco por mis impulsos y otro poco por el vino y con un dedo levante su cara para que pudiera verme y así perderme en sus hermosos ojos chocolate que me volvían loco.

-Preciosa tú no tienes por qué sentirte mal, claro que no te puedes comparar con esa mujer, tu eres millones de veces mejor, eres inteligente, tierna y demasiado hermosa, ese tal Jacob tiene que estar ciego para no poder ver lo que tiene en frente y preferir irse con una mujer fácil, tú vales mucho bella, demasiado- y sin querer me fui acercando poco a poco más a su rostro, su mirada me tenían hipnotizados, cuando estuve a punto de juntar nuestros labios me detuve un poco esperando que ella se negara pero en vez de eso solo cerró los ojos y entreabrió un poco los labios en una clara invitación, así que no la hice esperar más y junte nuestros labios primero como un roce para después intensificarlo un poco, nuestros labios se movían en un mismo ritmo, era como si estuvieran sincronizados para moverse al mismo compas, después de un rato de besarnos sentí que necesitaba mas así que pase mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca y después de unos segundos ella la abrió y mi lengua se introdujo para probar el sabor mas delicioso que nunca había probado, nuestras lenguas se batían en una lucha que nadie quería ganar y mis manos tomando vida propia se apoderaron de su cintura mientras sentía sus manos enroscarse en mi cuello para después acariciar mi cabello acercando mi cabeza un poco más a la suya para hacer el acto más intenso, nuestras bocas se separaban unos pocos segundos solo para tomar aire y así poder seguir en una lucha entre nuestras lenguas que esperara que nunca acabara. Mis manos ansiosas de sentir su tersa piel se metieron despacio por debajo de su blusa comprobando así que era lo más suave que jamás habían tocado provocándonos a los dos un estremecimiento y un pequeño gemido de placer que murió en nuestras bocas. Nos fuimos recostando en el sillón de modo que quede acostado arriba de ella utilizando una mano de apoyo para no dejarle todo mi peso encima y la otra para seguir recorriendo su cuerpo, desde su cuello que estaba deseando besar pasando por sus senos que me volvieron loco al sentir sus pezones erguidos por la excitación para después posarlas de nuevo en su cintura, ella tampoco se quiso quedar atrás así que poco a poco empezó a desabotonar mi camisa para después de unos segundos lanzarla a un lado del sillón, sus manos recorrían mi pecho con tortuosa lentitud deslizando sus dedos con una suavidad que lograba que cada terminación nerviosa se tensara ante su contacto logrando sacar varios gruñidos de placer de mi boca, pero cuando mis manos empezaron a descender hacia sus muslos sentí como era empujado bruscamente hacia atrás, mire el rostro de bella para saber que pasaba y note como su rostro se encontraba rojo por el calor de su cuerpo y sus ojos estaban un poco obscurecidos por el deseo pero aun así también reflejaban miedo, y yo mismo lo sentí al pensar que ella creía que yo haría algo para lastimarla así que rápidamente me agache a recoger mi camisa ante su atenta mirada y me voltee a observarla otra vez mientras me levantaba

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos y no pretendía faltarte al respeto, te pido me perdones, me tengo que ir, de verdad lo siento- dicho esto salí lo más rápido que pude de allí, entre en el elevador tan pronto como se abrió y justo cuando las puertas estaban por cerrarse una mano se interpuso haciendo que se abrieran de nuevo.

-Espera, perdón por lo de hace rato, no me faltaste al respeto de verdad y lamento si te molesto mi manera de actuar, pero siento que llegamos demasiado lejos para ser unos completos extraños, de verdad te agradezco que hallas pasado este tiempo conmigo y espero volverte a ver pronto- se acerco rápido a mí y me dio un leve beso en la mejilla y regreso corriendo a su apartamento.

Todo el camino de regreso a casa no deje de pensar en ella en sus besos, su rostro, su cuerpo, toda ella aparecía en mi mente perturbándome, la había conocido solamente unas horas y estaba seguro que nunca en mi vida la iba a poder olvidar, por que Isabella Swan había sido capaz de robarme un pequeño pedazo de mi corazón.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo y que sigan leyendo la historia, el misterio de edward se ira revelando en el trayecto de esta asi que espero que no se impacienten ok**

**espero reviews y comentarios**

**kisses**


	2. pensando en ti

Holaaa!!

Espero que sten de lo mejor y pues aquí les dejo el capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y que dejen sus reviews

* * *

**Cap. 2 Pensando en ti.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que conocí a mi ángel, bella, casi todos los días pensaba en ella y desde ese día solía pasar por la misma esquina con la tonta ilusión de que apareciera otra vez y así poder verla y hablar con ella, aunque algunas otras, en la parte más obscura de mi mente deseaba más que nada volver a probar sus adictivos labios. Sabía que sonaba tonto el pensar tanto en ella, por dios solo habían sido unas horas, pero habían sido las mejores horas de mi vida, nunca me había sentido así con ninguna mujer, ni siquiera con mi novia, Tanya, podía ser hermosa, sensual y linda, pero no era nada a comparación de bella, tal vez sonaba cruel, pero era mi cruel realidad.

El lunes de la tercer semana más desesperante de mi vida (claro quien cuenta), me desperté temprano para ir a la escuela, entraba a las 8, así que tenia precisamente dos horas para asearme y comer, me levante un poco adormilado, tome mis cosas y me metí al baño, no sin antes poner algo de música, eso siempre me animaba en las mañanas, era como un relajante para mi mente.

Me tome mi tiempo en la ducha, el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos, después de salir, me cambie con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules con una camisa negra de botones dejando los dos primeros abiertos y unos zapatos cómodos. Baje a desayunar solo un plato de cereales y jugo de naranja.

Termine y tenía más o menos una hora para llegar a la escuela así es que salí sin mucha prisa de casa y maneje tranquilamente por las calles de Nueva York.

Cuando llegue a la facultad las clases aun no iniciaban, así que me dio tiempo de ir a entregar algunos libros que había sacado hace tiempo y no había tenido tiempo de entregar, esperaba que no me cobraran mucho por el retardo.

El timbre sonó justamente cuando iba entrando al salón de clases, tome mi lugar de siempre y en ese momento entro el maestro dando por iniciada la clase. Después de una aburrida clase, salí rápidamente esperando no encontrarme con personas indeseables, lástima que fui demasiado lento para esquivarlas ya que en mi casillero ya se encontraba esperándome Lauren, debió haber salido antes del final de clases para poder estar allí antes que yo.

-Eddie tanto sin verte, esperaba que pudiéramos salir esta tarde para ir a tomar un café o comer algo, que te parece- Lauren se embarraba en mi cuerpo pegando sus pechos en mi queriendo tentarme, y lo haría si no me diera tanta repugnancia su presencia, lo sé, suena drástico, pero después de que en una fiesta en donde ella se encontraba ebria hasta los cabellos se arrastrara hacia mí como una víbora e intentara seducirme, logrando solamente que por tanto menearse vomitara toda su ropa dejando a sus voluptuosos pechos embarrados de lo que sería su comida y cena. Después de eso nunca la pude ver como igual, siempre su cercanía me recordaba ese momento y el asqueroso olor que emanaba de su cuerpo

-Lo siento Lauren pero la verdad voy a estar muy ocupado, tengo mucha tarea y además tengo que ir a trabajar-

-Valla así que me imagino que tampoco has de tener tiempo para mi queridísima amiga Tanya, pobre ella tanto que te quiere, aunque pensándolo bien yo se que ella encontrara con quien entretenerse en tu ausencia- lo dijo con un tono demasiado burlón que hizo que me enojara mas, no entendía como podía decir eso de Tanya, ellas habían sido las mejores amigas mientras Tanya todavía estudiaba medicina, aunque ella era un año mayor que Lauren siempre se llevaron bien hasta que de repente un día de la nada se dejaron de hablar y siempre que se veían se lanzaban profundas miradas de odio, nunca supe el por qué de su separación, ya que Tanya solo se limitaba a decirme que ya no importaba, que al fin se había deshecho de esa "sanguijuela" como ella la llamaba y que eso era lo único que necesitaba saber.

Después de dejar a Lauren y sus venenosos comentarios me dirigí a la cafetería por algo de comer, pero justo cuando iba llegando a mi mesa mi teléfono empezó a sonar dentro de mi bolsillo, me apresure a sacarlo para contestar pero cuando vi el número no supe que hacer, tenía mucho que no hablaba con ella y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo ahora, pero por más que me resistiera sabía que tenía que hacerlo, la conocía y sabia que si quería hablar conmigo haría todo para lograrlo, incluso venir a la escuela y eso era algo que tenía que evitar, así que resignado apreté la tecla de contestar y me prepare para lo que venia

-Hola Alice- dije sin muchas ganas

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen por que tardaste tanto en contestarme es que acaso no deseabas hablar con la mas adorable, linda y divertida de tus hermanas?- rodee mis ojos ante su comentario, ella era mi única hermana.

-Alice, eres mi única hermana y claro que quiero hablar contigo pero ahorita estoy en la escuela así es que no creo que podamos hablar por mucho tiempo.

-Pero vamos admite que soy la mejor hermana que puedas tener y además no te hagas sé muy bien que estas en el descanso, así que quieras o no vamos a hablar-

-ok, ok solo dame tiempo de comer, si quieres márcame en unos veinte minutos y hablaremos de todo lo que quieras, ¿está bien?- pregunte con la esperanza de que no supiera que eso era precisamente el tiempo que tenia de receso para mi siguiente clase y así podría tener una excusa perfecta para no hablar con ella, pero claro como no podía tener un momento feliz en la vida y mi hermana lo sabía todo se dio cuenta de mi estrategia y me dio solo diez minutos para comer amenazándome que si no le contestaba me encontraría en donde fuera que estuviera escondido y me haría sufrir, y conociendo al demonio de Alice ella era capaz de eso y mucho mas, así que resignado colgué y me dispuse a comer mi desayuno sin muchas ganas esperando ansiosamente (nótese el sarcasmo) la llamada de mi hermana.

Justo di la ultima mordida a mi empanada cuando sentí que mi celular volvía a vibrar dentro de mi bolsillo, lo saque sin muchas ganas sabiendo quien se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

-Espero que ya hayas terminado por qué no pienso esperar un minuto más-

-Alice, la verdad…-

-Bueno la verdad no me importa si terminaste, necesito hablar contigo, quiero que regreses a casa, mama te extraña mucho y se la vive llorando y preguntando por ti, quiere verte, por favor Edward, piensa en nosotros, yo se que quieres hacer las cosas a tu manera pero te necesitamos-

-Alice lo sé y me siento mal de hacer sufrir a mama, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo, sabes mis razones y lo único que te pido es que me comprendas y le digas a mama que la amo-

-Ok Edward, pero por favor al menos habla con ella, no te cuesta nada hacer una llamada de vez en cuando, hazlo por ella, y bueno ahora dime todavía andas con la Tanya esa-

-Si Alice todavía estoy con ella, y por favor no hables así de ella, es una buena persona y siempre ha estado conmigo y me apoya así es que por favor respétala- sabía que no le agradaba Tanya pero era mi pareja y tenía que aceptarla.

-Ok Eddy, pero ya sabes que de igual manera no me agrada, ella no es la indicada-

-Primero no me digas Eddy sabes que lo odio y segundo sea o no sea la indicada, creo que esa es mi decisión, además Alice me tengo que ir en 2 minutos entro a clases y todavía tengo que recorrer un buen tramo para llegar a mi salón, hablamos después, cuídate y salúdame a mama, papa y Emmett, te quiero-

-pff, yo también te quiero y por favor procura mantenerte más en contacto con nosotros ok, adiós-

Sabía que era cruel alejarme así de mi familia, pero era necesario, tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de poder regresar a casa y las haría, sabía que si.

Cuando las clases terminaron decidí hacerle una visita a Tanya, tenía tiempo de no verla y de cierta manera la extrañaba, además tal vez estando con ella podría lograr olvidarme un poco de bella, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Llegue a su apartamento y ella se encontraba terminando unos documentos del hospital en el que trabajaba, así que para que se desestrezara un poco la invite al cine, no sabía que películas había en cartelera pero imagine que cualquiera seria buena para relajarse.

Ya en el cine decidimos ver una película de vampiros, luna nueva se llamaba, la película estaba muy buena y me sorprendió el parecido que la protagonista tenia con bella, en un momento de la película me imagine que yo era el vampiro que se enamoraba de ella y el tal Jacob Black era el lobo que trataba de robármela, pero bueno creo que solo en sueños lograría ser yo un vampiro.

Después de la película decidimos ir a cenar a un restaurante de comida rápida que se encontraba a unas cuadras del cine, la mayor parte del tiempo que pasamos en el restaurant paso en un silencio un poco incomodo, me sentía raro, siempre éramos de las personas que nos gustaba hablar de lo que nos pasaba en la semana pero pareciera que esta vez no teníamos nada que decir, así que cuando la comida termino solo nos dirigimos unas cuantas palabras y decidimos que era tiempo de irse.

Íbamos caminando en la calle envueltos en el silenció mas incomodo que pudiera haber, íbamos tomados de la mano pero no se sentía como si fuera con mi novia, era muy extraño, nunca me había sentido así de incomodo con ella, así que pensé que si empezaba una plática todo mejoraría.

-Y dime ¿cómo te ha ido en el hospital?-

-Bien, aunque he estado un poco atareada con los pacientes, creo que el hospital nunca había tenido tantos pacientes en su vida-

-vaya suena muy cansado, esperemos que todo se relaje-

Después de nuestra gran conversación todo volvió a quedar en silencio, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, y lo peor del caso es que Tanya no tenía cara de querer hacer un esfuerzo para poder entablar una conversación. Seguimos caminando en silencio, la calle estaba un poco obscura pero al menos había algunas personas caminado alrededor, había una pareja que se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros justo en frente que parecía estaban peleando, pero lo que más me llamo la atención era la mujer, no sé porque pero mientras más me acercaba más conocida me parecía, hasta que quedamos a unos pasos de ellos y la mujer por fin miro al frente mostrándonos su rostro.

-Bella-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews

Quiero agradecerles a Cathya Bloodkisse y Lilith Masen por sus reviews, de verdad me alegro mucho que les aia gustado la historia y que sigan leyéndola, también quiero agradecer a todos los que me agregaron a alert review, favorite story y favorite autor, de verdad no saben lo que me gusta que lo hagan, espero que lo sigan haciendo.


	3. Reencuentro inesperado

Holaaa bno aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de mi historia, de verdad espero y les guste y que sigan leyendo lo que falta, este es un capitulo creo yo un poco largo pero explica unas cuantas cosas que quedaron al aire el capitulo pasado,

Quiero agradecer antes de a todos los que me agregaron a alert story, favorite story, y más además de los que me dejaron sus reviews:

Lilith Masen: muchas gracias por pasarte a leer mi historia, y me da mucho gusto que te gustara y que además esperes ansiosa el próximo capitulo, espero que te agrade y recompense el tiempo que tarde en subirlo.

Bueno ahora si los dejo para que lean

* * *

**Tercer capitulo: Reencuentro inesperado.**

Bella POV

Todo se había vuelto demasiado confuso las últimas tres semanas, primero las cosas con Jacob seguían igual, el mismo día en que lo encontré con aquella mujer, apareció en la puerta de mi casa con un ramo de flores pidiéndome perdón y diciendo que no había sido nada, que ella solo era una amiga y que había estado borracho cuando aquello había sucedido. Claro que mi reacción había sido literalmente cerrarle la puerta en la cara y no contestar sus llamadas durante una semana, pero era obvio que mi vida no podía ser tan feliz y al termino de la primera semana había aparecido mi madre realmente enojada y se había dedicado dos horas para gritarme y preguntar el por qué de mi actitud, lo agradecida que debía estar con Jacob por todo lo que había hecho el por mi y que lo que había sucedido no había sido culpa de nadie más que mía, por la poca atención que le prestaba y por qué no lo complacía en lo que él quería, así es como fui obligada a pedir disculpas a Jacob por mi comportamiento y pasar más tiempo con él, pero la verdad ese no era mi mayor problema, si no que estuviera o no estuviera con el no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, el chico del taxi que me había dejado más que intrigada; todo en el me había sorprendido y encantado a la misma vez, cuando me subí al taxi no le había prestado mucha atención pero cuando se volteo a ofrecerme lumbre para mi cigarro fue donde me perdí…..

Flash back…

_Estaba desesperada por huir de ahí, no quería que él la siguiera necesitaba encontrar una huida rápida y lo primero que encontró fue un taxi que pasaba frente a ella, le hizo la parada rápidamente esperando que el conductor se parara y así lo hizo, se subió lo mas tranquilamente que pudo, no quería tropezarse al entrar y hacer el ridículo, y eso era muy probable que sucediera con los zapatos de muerte que la loca de ali la había hecho usar, no sabía como siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella dijera._

_El conductor me pregunto la dirección y yo se la dije sin siquiera mirarlo la verdad me encontraba perdida en la escena que había presenciado momentos atrás, no podía creer que Jacob fuera tan desconsiderado como para engañarme en mis propias narices, no le había importado que yo estuviera allí ni que pudiera descubrirlos, lo hizo de todos modos y estoy segura que no se arrepentía, de pronto se me antojo un cigarro, no es que fuera una viciosa pero ali me había pegado esa mala maña, aunque todavía seguía ahogándome cuando lo fumaba._

_Saque un cigarrillo de mi bolsa y me percate que el conductor me extendía el encendedor para que pudiera encender el cigarro y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de la persona que tenía en frente, era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida, sus ojos dorados me miraban de una manera extraña pero a la ves hipnotizante, su piel era blanca un poco pálida como la mía y su cabello cobrizo te incitaba a tocarlo, de pronto me di cuenta que lo miraba y me sentí mis mejillas enrojecer por lo que me apresure a decir lo primero que se me vino a la mente…_

_-Mi prometido me engaña, el muy estúpido cree que no me doy cuenta, como si llenarme de regalos caros fuera a dejarme ciega ante lo que pasa en mis narices, y yo como tonta que me deje engañar por qué me sentía que algún día cambiaria y al fin me amaría a mí, que idiota- _

_Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba, nunca había sido buena hablando de mi vida privada y ahora de buenas a primeras se la suelto a un sujeto, que por más atractivo y encantador y lindo y.. Ok perdí el punto, no lo conocía y ahora le contaba cosas totalmente privadas, pero todo eso quedo olvidado cuando escuche su respuesta, se ofrecía a ayudarme a vengarme de Jacob, pero de qué manera pretendía ayudarme, yo solo atine a sonreírle un poco apenada, fue la única manera que encontré para borrar de mi mente las posibles maneras en las que él me podía ayudar para vengarme._

_Después de la pequeña proposición nos presentamos, sentí que dudo un poco al decirme su apellido, pero no le tome más importancia, me sorprendió gratamente enterarme que estudiaba medicina, quería decir que tenía grandes metas, además me gusto que disfrutara tanto su trabajo, debía ser interesante conocer las experiencias de la demás gente, de algo serviria aprender de todo aquello, pero todo cambio cuando quiso saber de mi vida, como dije no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de ella pero al parecer todo con él era más fácil ya que le explique un poco de esto sin ninguna pena, después de eso platicamos de trivialidades y me di cuenta que teníamos algunas cosas en común, la verdad nunca había conocido a alguien que me intrigara y gustara tanto, había algo en el que me impedía dejar de verlo y no quería que nuestro encuentro se terminara, por eso cuando me llegamos a casa y me dijo que era momento de irse, sentí que mi corazón se hacía pequeño y un poco apenada le pregunte que si quería pasar un momento, el solo asintió con esa sonrisa torcida tan hermosa que me había dejado idiotizada por unos segundos, cuando entramos al elevador me sentí un poco incomoda y empecé a hablar sobre por que me gustaba vivir en mi apartamento, tonto lo ce, pero cuando me ponía nerviosa todo me salía mal._

_Cuando entramos al departamento le pedí que me esperara un momento, ya que de verdad necesitaba cambiarme, no podría soportar ni un momento mas con ese vestido y esos zapatos de muerte, además de que necesitaba un baño para despejarme un poco, el solo asintió y se quedo observando la sala, me bañe y cambie lo mas rápido posible, tratando de no hacerlo esperar tanto, salí todavía con el cabello un poco húmedo, el me esperaba sentado en el sillón, pero cuando salí a su encuentro su mirada se dirigió a mi, sus ojos me veían de una manera extraña que no supe descifrar pero si logro que todo mi cuerpo temblara, su mirada tenia un extraño poder en mi._

_Fui por unas copas de vino y puse algo de música para hacer mas ameno el ambiente, cuando ya estuvimos los dos acomodados en el sillón nos dedicamos a platicar de todo un poco, me resultaba muy interesante su forma de pensar y de ver las cosas, era una persona sorprendente, pero lo que mas me dejaba intrigada era como me podía sentir tan cómoda a su lado si lo había conocido apenas unas horas atrás, la platica se puso un poco mas personal cuando me pregunto el por que había tomado el taxi, le explique mis razones un poco apenada, la verdad me sentía mal de tener que contarle lo tonta que había sido al dejarme engañar y no quería que me viera como una persona débil, el me escucho atento hasta que finalice mi relato, al finalizar no pude evitar que una traicionera lagrima saliera de mis ojos pero el se apresuro a limpiarla con el dorso de su mano y se acerco un poco mas a mi_

_-Preciosa tú no tienes por qué sentirte mal, claro que no te puedes comparar con esa mujer, tu eres millones de veces mejor, eres inteligente, tierna y demasiado hermosa, ese tal Jacob tiene que estar ciego para no poder ver lo que tiene en frente y preferir irse con una mujer fácil, tú vales mucho bella, demasiado-_

_Mi corazón latió desbocado al escuchar sus palabras, el de verdad pensaba que ella era especial y hermosa, nunca me había sentido mas feliz, y quizá esa fue la razón por la que cuando lo vi acercarse no hice nada para rechazarlo, solo atine a cerrar los ojos y entreabrir un poco los labios esperando que los suyos llegaran, al principio el beso había sido suave, pero después sentimos que eso no era necesario y todo empezó a subir de tono, su cuerpo se encontraba arriba del mío, y de vez en cuando soltábamos algún gemido que moría en la boca del otro, no quería que esto parara, pero sabia que tenia que detenerlo si no quería hacer algo de lo que me podía arrepentir, no es que no quisiera estar con el, pero esta no era la manera, además nos acabábamos de conocer por dios, y estaba mas que feliz de entregarle mi cuerpo y hasta mi alma si me lo pedía, pero yo estaba comprometida, y aunque era algo que no me agradara tenia que respetarlo, así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba logre empujarlo para atrás esperando no ser tan brusca, el solo se volvió a sentar y me observo unos momentos para después tomar su camiseta que en algún momento había salido volando y se volteo a mirarme_

-_Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos y no pretendía faltarte al respeto, te pido me perdones, me tengo que ir, de verdad lo siento- y después de decir esto salió del departamento, yo tarde un momento para poder procesar lo que me había dicho, creyó que me había faltado al respeto!!, por dios, si me hizo sentir como una mujer, me hizo sentir mas de lo que Jacob me a hecho sentir en siglos, esto no podía quedarse así, no podía dejar que se fuera pensando eso, así que salí lo mas rápido que pude del departamento esperando poder encontrarlo todavía en el pasillo, pero cuando me asome no había nadie mas que la luz del elevador abierto, así que corrí para alcanzarlo, se estaba cerrando cuando llegue así es que solo atine a meter la mano, esperando que no se cerrara y se llevara mi mano con el, gracias a dios la puerta se abrió y pude entrar, el estaba parado frente a mi con una ceja levantada esperando que hablara_

_-Perdón por lo de hace rato, no me faltaste al respeto de verdad y lamento si te molesto mi manera de actuar, pero siento que llegamos demasiado lejos para ser unos completos extraños, de verdad te agradezco que hallas pasado este tiempo conmigo y espero volverte a ver pronto- después me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla y salì del elevador roja como un tomate, había sido un impulso lo del beso en la mejilla, aunque había sido lo único que me había atrevido a hacer, ya que mis labios querían besar otra parte de su rostro._

_Entre a mi departamento todavía cavilando lo que había pasado, nunca había hecho una locura como aquella, pero es que nunca había conocido a una persona como el, nadie me había hecho sentir así, y dudaba que hubiera alguien mas que pudiera hacerlo, el era especial, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus labios, no podía dejar de pensar en sus besos, sus caricias, en lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer, sobre todo eso era lo que mas me sorprendía, nunca me había entregado a ningún hombre, y de repente llega este extraño y vuelca mi mundo haciéndome querer entregar todo, mas allá de mi cuerpo, mi alma, todo a ese muchacho que me había robado un pedazo de mi corazón, y estaba segura que si el me lo pedía, se lo entregaría por completo_

_Estaba acostada en la cama, todavía pensando en Edward cuando escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, mi corazón latió con fuerza cuando la posibilidad de que fuera él el que estuviera fuera de la esta, así que me levante a toda prisa solo deteniéndome para ponerme las pantuflas que se encontraban a un lado de mi cama para después salir corriendo rumbo a la entrada, pero la realidad callo con todo su peso sobre mi cuando al abrir la puerta el que me esperaba al otro lado no era otro mas que Jacob que llevaba entre sus manos un enorme ramo de rosas. _

_-Bella, necesito hablar contigo, se que estas enojada, y tienes toda la razón, pero quiero explicarte como pasaron las cosas, ella no es nadie, es solo una amiga, además me apena decir que estaba un poco ebrio y no tenia control de lo que hacia, por favor bella, perdóname-_

_Me extendió las rosas cuando vio que yo no reaccionaba, creía que con solo su disculpa barata y un ramo de rosas podía borrar de mí todo el daño que me había hecho, que descaro, así que le respondí estrellando la puerta en su cara, esperaba haberle quebrado la nariz o al menos haberle dado un buen golpe, y por los gritos que se escucharon afuera supuse que así había sido. No podía creer como este día había pasado de ser el peor a el mejor y de nuevo al peor en tan pocas horas._

_Me fui a mi cuarto ignorando los gritos que se escuchaban fuera de mi puerta esperando que cesaran pronto, me metí en mi cama y cerré los ojos esperando poder dormir pronto, y después de unos cuantos minutos en los que el silencio por fin reinaba lo logre, teniendo como ultimo pensamiento unos ojos dorados hipnotizantes._

_Fin de flash back._

Y aquí estaba ahora en la tercera semana desde lo sucedido, sentada en el sillón de la casa de mi mejor amiga, esperando a que se le ocurriera aparecer; me había citado aquí diciéndome que tenía una gran idea para que las cosas entre Jacob y yo pudieran mejorar un poco, no es como si a Alice le agradara mucho Jacob, la verdad es que sus sentimientos hacia el llegaban mas al odio que al agrado, pero siempre me decía que necesitaba llevar las cosas con calma con él antes de que encontrara al indicado, que este no tardaría pronto en aparecer y que Jacob solo terminaría siendo una etapa borrosa en mi vida, muchas veces no lograba entender lo que mi loca e hiperactiva amiga quería decir, pero nunca me atrevería a rebatir sus palabras, al menos no si quiera vivir más tiempo.

Por eso aquí me encontraba todavía esperando a que ese diablillo con cuerpo de bailarina apareciera para que me explicara su maquiavélico plan para aligerar las cosas con mi querido prometido (nótese el sarcasmo), y hablando del rey de roma, apareció Alice brincando como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba feliz o hacia alguna travesura y con una sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro.

-bueno mi querida bella te he citado esta tarde de verano ya que se me ha ocurrido un plan estupendo para mantener tranquilo al chucho, quiero decirte que no acepto ningún no, y que hagas lo que te digo sin quejarte, ya sabes tú querida amiga mía las consecuencias si llegaras a negarte- termino con una sonrisa de escalofrió dejándome en claro que no bromeaba, así que solo pude asentir y escuchar atenta las indicaciones que la pequeña demonio me daba.

Después de media hora de explicaciones,me entere para mi mala suerte iríamos a ver opera a uno de los teatros más famosos de la ciudad, digo no es que no me gustara el arte ni nada de eso, es solo que pasarse media hora sentada escuchando a gente cantar con unas voces que lograban hacer que mi cabeza doliera no estaba entre mis pasatiempos favoritos, y menso si esto incluía además pasar tiempo con Jacob.

Alice me mando a casa para que avisara a Jacob de los planes y me diera un baño para que después ella me pudiera arreglar, así que hice lo que me pidió y hable con mi futuro esposo apenas llegue a casa, ya que la opera era a las 8 y ya eran las 5, para mi desgracia personal, Jacob acepto encantado mi invitación y me prometió pasar por mí a las 7 30 para estar a tiempo en el teatro, así que resignada tome mis cosas y me metí al baño esperando que al menos la ducha me relajara un poco y me hiciera olvidar lo que tendría que pasar las próximas horas.

Cuando salí 20 deliciosos minutos después, escuche que alguien tocaba frenéticamente la puerta, así que sabiendo quien era me dirigí hacia la entrada arrastrando los pies resignada a lo que me esperaba, no es que no quisiera a mi amiga, era la mejor pero no soportaba cuando jugaba conmigo a la barbie bella y menos cuando no me sentía con ánimos ni para que me arreglara ni para salir, aunque bueno lo segundo se lo atribuía mas a la compañía que al hecho mismo de salir.

-Bueno bella ahora que ya estas bañada, y me imagino que ya le avisaste a el perro que tienes por novio los planes creo que ya sabes que es lo siguiente en la lista de cosas que hacer antes de ir a la opera, así es que media vuelta señorita y directo a tu cuarto que aunque no me agrade mucho la compañía con la que sales, una mujer siempre tiene que lucir bella, uno nunca sabe lo que se puede encontrar en la calle-

Una hora después me encontraba vestida en un reluciente vestido rojo que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo mas de lo que me pudiera agradar y con un escote en V que gracias a dios mostraba solamente lo necesario, ademas de unas zapatillas negras con un tacon un poco alto para mi gusto, estaba ligeramente maquillada, una sombra roja en los ojos,un poco de brillo labial y rubor en las mejillas, mi cabello se encontraba suelto y alaciado llegandome hasta la cintura. Alice recogió sus cosas después de acabar y se despidió de mí deseándome suerte y haciéndome prometerle que llegando le llamaría para que le contara todo sobre mi noche.

Perdí el tiempo que restaba para la llegada de Jacob leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos sentada en el sillón acompañada de una deliciosa y adictiva taza de café, no es que la bebiera todo el tiempo, pero siempre me serbia cuando necesitaba desestresarme o tratar de olvidar la noche espantosa que se me avecinaba.

Una hora después de que empezara mi lectura escuche que la puerta sonaba, así que me levante resignada a abrirla a sabiendas de quien era la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Isabella, buenas noches, te ves hermosa- dijo tomando mi mano y depositando en ella un casto beso, cosa que hizo que sintiera como mi estomago se revolvía del asco, pero no pude más que sonreírle.

-Buenas noches Jacob, creo que es mejor que nos vallamos o si no llegaremos tarde- se que debió sonar un poco precipitado pero entre más rápido se acabara la noche y menos tiempo pudiera pasar a solas con él era mejor para mí y mi salud física y mental.

Jacob tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia el elevador, una vez dentro presiono el botón de la planta baja, ya en el carro me abrió la puerta del copiloto y espero a que entrara y la cerro, rodeando la camioneta para meterse en ella del lado del conductor; el camino para mi buena suerte paso mayormente en silencio, solo fue interrumpido cuando Jacob me pidió los boletos de entrada y me pregunto de que era la opera, no sabía mucho de eso así que solo le conteste con el nombre que venía en el boleto y se los entregue para después concentrarme en los carros que pasaban alrededor del nuestro.

La entrada del Teatro era muy elegante, como todo evento social, el camino se encontraba adornado por una larga alfombra roja que terminaba a la entrada del mismo, el color de las paredes era color crema, dándole así un toque elegante al edificio, dentro el lugar era mas que sorprendente, el techo estaba decorado con un candelabro araña, con pequeñas gotas de diamantes que hacían relucir todo el lugar, el piso era color blanco haciendo contraste con sus paredes color crema, los muebles eran de caoba obscuro dándole al lugar un aire relajado pero elegante.

Nos adentramos hasta donde seria la opera y ocupamos nuestros lugares esperando el inicio de la misma, el lugar se encontraba abarrotado de gente de la mas alta sociedad, todos vestidos de forma elegante. Unos minutos después de que el teatro estuvo lleno se apagaron las luces para dar inicio a la obra, la mayor parte de la misma me la pase perdida en mis recuerdos, la verdad no me había interesado mucho la trama de la obra, no es que no pareciera interesante, es solo que mi cabeza se encontraba ocupada por unos ojos dorados que al parecer no se podían apartad de mi mente.

De pronto todos se pararon y comenzaron aplaudir dejándome ver que la opera había terminado, me pare un poco apenada por mi poca atención a la misma y comenzó a aplaudir con los demás, Jacob a mi lado parecía un poco molesto por mi poca atención, pero no le di importancia.

Cuando salimos del teatro Jacob me dijo que daríamos una vuelta antes de regresar a mi apartamento, cosa que no pude negar ya que su rostro no dejaba lugar para negaciones, tomo mi mano de una manera un poco brusca y me condujo por las calles sin pronunciar una sola palabra, cuando nos encontrábamos en una calle un poco obscura y sin mucha gente transitándola Jacob se paro y me detuvo a mi en el camino jalándome un poco para que quedara en frente de el, sus ojos crispaban de enojo, y su boca hacia una mueca muy poco amistosa.

-Isabella me podrías explicar por que carajo me llevas a ver algo que no te importa, me sentí como un tonto sentado ay esperando poder disfrutar de la obra con mi prometida, y todo lo que recibí fue tu rechazo, nunca volteaste hacia el escenario, mucho menos a verme, es mas si no hubiera sido por los aplausos que te sacaron de tu mundo nunca te hubieras dado cuenta de que la obra había acabado, que demonios te pasa-

-Lo siento Jacob de verdad no quería ignorarte, es solo que me sentía un poco mal, y no quise arruinarte la noche quejándome, por eso no preste mucha atención a la obra, lo siento- bueno, era una gran mentira pero no podía decirle nada mas así que encontraba mas entretenido el pensar en el chico del taxi que intentar inútilmente tratar de disfrutar su compañía.

De pronto sentí que alguien nos observaba, y creo que Jacob también lo sintió ya que los dos volteamos a ver a la pareja que se encontraba justo en frente de nosotros, lo que no me esperaba era ver que personas se eran.

-Bella-

Edward POV

No podía creer mi suerte, la tenia en frente de mi, acompañada me imagino de su prometido Jacob Black y yo de la mano de Tanya, el destino no podía ser mas cruel, pero lo peor de todo es cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, pude ver un deje de tristeza, decepción y furia?? , su boca se abrió aun mas cuando vio que mi mano se encontraba tomando la mano de mi novia, y después volteo a ver a su pareja que no había dicho nada, y que en su rostro también tenía una rara expresión, pero la de el era mas de furia contenida, también pude notar como se lanzaba miradas con Tanya, cosa que se me hizo extraño ya que parecía como si ya se conocieran. Después de un momento en el que nadie decía nada y solo nos dedicábamos a lanzarnos miradas, todas de diferentes maneras decidí que era tiempo de romper ese incomodo silencio.

-Hola Bella, me alegra encontrarte otra vez- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en mis labios, y es que a pesar de la situación tan tensa no podía negar que su presencia hiciera que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, ademas de que se veia mas que hermosa en ese vestido rojo que hacia resaltar mas su belleza natural. Su rostro no demostró sentimiento alguno ante mis palabras cosa que hizo que me deprimiera un poco, quizá ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, pero justo cuando sus labios se abrieron para contestarme la voz de su prometido se escucho

-Disculpa y tu quien eres, y quien te crees para llamar así a mi prometida, su nombre es Isabella, que no se te olvide- su rostro estaba rojo por el coraje contenido, pero no sabia si era por que me había dirigido a su prometida como lo había hecho o había otra razón oculta, pero pensé que lo mejor era mantener las cosas calmadas y contestarle lo mejor que pudiera.

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Edward y ella es Tanya mi novia- lo ultimo lo dije un poco mas despacio esperando que Bella no lo oyera, aunque era mas que obvio ya que nuestras manos seguían enlazadas.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Jacob Black- su mano se dirigió hacia mi novia lo cual me sorprendío e irrito de igual manera, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que Tanya le extendiera la mano para tomar la suya con una sonrisa en el rostro, el acerco la mano a su rostro y le dio un beso en el dorso, para después soltarla lentamente y dirigir su mano hacia mi dirección. Yo le respondí apretándosela más de lo debido. Después voltee mi rostro hacia la dirección de Bella que se había mantenido seria en todo momento, pero su expresión hizo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara, tenia lagrimas corriendo por su rostro y los puños apretados dejando sus manos aun mas blancas de lo que ya eran, su ojos se posaron en los míos haciendo que mi corazón se hiciera chiquito al sentir la gran tristeza que sus ojos encerraban, después de unos segundos de mirarnos, que para mi fueron eternos ella desvió la mirada dirigiéndola primero a mi novia para después posarla unos segundos en su novio, cosa que no duro mucho ya que con voz queda se disculpo para después salir corriendo hacia las calles de Nueva York, mi primer impulso fue salir tras ella, pero la mirada que me dirigió Tanya al ver mis intenciones me detuvo, para después ver como Jacob decía adiós y salía corriendo tras ella.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y me encantaría que dejaran sus reviews dando su opinión, si les gusto o no o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme para poder mejorar la historia, sus comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos.

Bno los dejo y espero verlos en el prox capitulo, besoos


End file.
